1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a signal processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus which communicates with an audio output apparatus connected thereto by wireless links to output an audio signal, and a control method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a technology in an electronic apparatus field has been rapidly developed and a user requires various functions, a communication system in which electronic apparatuses having different functions are connected one another to provide various functions by data communication among the electronic apparatuses.
“Bluetooth” is defined to remove the connection cables by Ericsson. Bluetooth is one of a local area network and a standard or a product which makes an interactive communication available by wireless links in a real time.
An electronic apparatus for supporting the Bluetooth function such as a display apparatus, a computer, a portable electronic apparatus, or the like may communicate with an audio output apparatus such as a speaker and a headset supporting the Bluetooth function to output an audio signal.
If the audio signal is output to the audio output apparatus supporting the Bluetooth function, times for outputting the video signal and the audio signal are different to each other so that the video signal and the audio signal may not be synchronized. However, the times outputting the audio signals are different according to the type of the audio output apparatuses so that a compensation value can not be set to synchronize the video signal and the audio signal.